The Fighter
by Infamous-Gemini
Summary: There is always gonna be a battle, but their is always a fighter. And Clare Edwards sure is one of them. Read this story on how she fights her way through life. But will she be strong enough?
1. I Have Cancer

**Let's just say that this story is an inspiration to us all. **

**Dealing with the obstacles in life and how we could try to change them.**

**Well this story is about Clare and how she tries her best to fight her way through the struggles of life. **

* * *

Fear. Pain. Tears. Denial. Anger. Scared. Sadness. Those words kept replaying in my mind over and over and overpowered me. Those were the five emotions that I was feeling. I was laying on my bed. I locked my door so no one could get in. So no one could see me like this. So no one could see my pain and depression, but I'm pretty sure that mom and Glen know pretty well how I'm feeling.

I let all the tears that I had kept bottled up inside spilled out of my ocean-blue eyes. I was staring at the ceiling, which was hard because my sight was blocked but my hot tears. I let out a few shrieks, whimpers, and short screams. I was scared of course. Anger too, but even though I try to be angry, my depression always swats away the anger in me.

Why? Why does this have to happen to me? Why? What did I do to deserve this?

I just go home from the doctor's office. Taking a few blood tests. At first I thought that the little bump on my back was no big deal. That it was probably a zit or pimple and it would eventually go away. But after hearing the dreaded news; I knew that it wasn't a big deal anymore. This was serious.

My doctor, Dr. Andrews, told me the shocking news that changed me. That change my life. That changed everything.

It just wasn't fair. This is what I don't understand about life. When you are a good person, why does something bad always have to happen to you? I mean, you always do the right things. Being the angel we all are. Is it karma or something? Does everyone deserve the worst thing to happen to them?

But out of all people, why me? Why do I have this? It's not fair.

I remember going to the hospital a few times but it wasn't for me. I went with Darcy after she tried to kill herself after she got raped twice. I went with Jenna when she was pregnant with K.C.'s baby. I went with Alli when she had a pregnancy scare when really it was all just in her head. I went with Eli after he crashed his hearse for me when we broke up. I went with Adam went he got shot at prom night because of a thug Bianca and Drew knew. I even went with Drew when he got jumped by Vince's gang. Even when Katie broke her leg during football practice, twice. When Jake broke his finger while he was hammering. I've always be a very supportive person. I'm always there for the people I care about.

You see, every time I go to the hospital, it was never about me. Always about my loved ones. But now, suddenly, it was me?

Well, life isn't fair. It doesn't revolve around you. And you can't expect everything to turn out the way you want it to go. Apparently, it doesn't work that way. I never expected it to work like that.

This was a tragedy. A nightmare.

I could hear my mom crying right now. Sitting on the couch and Glen hugging her and hushing her and telling her that everything was gonna be okay. I know that they are praying for me, considering that my family is Christian after all. As for my step-brother, Jake? He doesn't know yet, well, because he didn't come with me to the hospital. He obviously at the school garden, helping his girlfriend Katie plant fruit, vegetables, and plants. I told mom and Glen that they couldn't tell him why I went to the hospital and what I have, not yet anyways. They argued with me to tell him but I refused. But eventually, they gave in and waited for me to tell Jake the horrible news when I have the chance.. It was my problem after all.

A problem that I don't think I can solve.

Nobody else knows. Alli? Nope. Adam? Nope. My boyfriend, Eli? Not yet.

This was torture. How am I suppose to tell them? They are always there for me and I'm always there for them. But this news could change the way they think about me. How they will treat me. Especially Eli. He would turn psychotic again. He already had bipolar. And he loves me and I love him. But, I don't think that I couild ever tell him. Or anyone for that matter.

I couldn't stand to see their crestfallen and heartbroken faces when I tell them. I already saw mom and dad's and it wasn't a pretty sight. I couldn't stand to see anymore teared-up faces.

I slightly laughed to myself; I just called Glen my dad.

But my real dad? He moved to England and lost contact with me and my mother. He wouldn't care. He never did. Ever since the divorce, I looked at him differently. Like he is not a father at all. But of his cheating ways, he lost the long relationship he had with his true family. He was never like a father at all.

I felt the tears subsiding. But they kept streaming down my pale face.

I remember Alli being the one that took me to the hospital the first time. She said that she recorded what happened today at school because it's for future references. It happened this morning. She told me to call her when I get the news. But I couldn't tell her. Not yet.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and I checked the video. It says that she sent it to my Facerange account. Great, now everyone can see it. I clicked on the video and watched every second of it.

**Video:**

_"Hello," Alli's face appear in the camera,"You probably do not know, but I'm Alli Bhandari. and I'm making my video. Um. . .it's about the school and my friends that go to Degrassi. I want to keep this for the video to never for the good times and friends I have here in Degrassi."_

_Alli then turned the camera towards Clare, Eli, and Adam. Eli and I were holding hands and eskimo kissing and Adam was reading his comic book. _

_"Hello!" Alli yelled and surprised the three. The three jumped, making Eli and I blush and Adam to drop his comic book._

_"Alli!" I squealed and let go of Eli's hand,"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"_

_"Sorry Clare-bear," Alli apologized and adjusted the camera,"These are my friends Clare Diana Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, and Adam Torres."  
_

_"Did you have to call me by my full name?" I asked, annoyed. Then Eli wrapped his arms around my waist. _

_"Hey, I think your name is cute," He said and buried his face in my neck. I was laughing uncontrollably. Adam was fake gagging and Alli was chuckling. _

_"You two are so cute," Alli cooed._

_"You two are so gross," Adam stated, holding his stomach, pretending to be sick of me and Eli. We all laughed._

_Then Alli did a close-up on me. _

_"What?" I asked annoyed, trying to cover my face or get away from the camera._

_"Clare are you okay?" Alli asked me. _

_"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Because you look a bit green," She answered. _

_"Babe, are you okay?" Eli asked putting a hand on my forehead. But I swatted it away._

_"I'm fine."_

_I then bended over and clutched my stomach. I do look sick in this video. Then, suddenly, I puked. And not vomit. I puked out blood. Then my eyes turned white and I fainted._

_"CLARE!" Everyone in the hallway was screaming my name. Eli looked like he was about to cry and he shook my body._

_"SOMEONE GET THE NURSE!" Alli screamed and she then shut off the camera._

**End Of Video:**

I was. . .stunned. I can't believe this. This actually happened to me?

I kept rewinding it to see my skin. It was green. I looked horrible. And my blue eyes turned back and it was white. And I puked so much blood that it looks like someone stabbed me.

At least I know now what's wrong with me.

But I'm still in denial.

I keep telling myself that I'm fine and that it would wear off in a couple of days. That it's just a cold or a fever. And that I'm totally fine. That I feel fine.

But boy was I wrong.

It took a lot of realization. The doctors, my parents, they keep telling me that I have it. That I'm not dreaming. That this is real. Even though they wished that it wasn't true. That it was a joke. But doctors never joke about people's illnesses. I never thought that I would this disease. Who would have thought that. . .

I, Clare Diana Edwards, the Saint Clare in Degrassi, the Straight A student, the honor rolled, and the good girl. . .have cancer.

* * *

**Poor Clare. Don't worry, the next chapter will be way. . .longer. I promise. **

**Just 5 REVIEWS for an update.**


	2. What They Won't Know Won't Hurt Them

**I hope you all the first chapter. But chapter two is about to get even more suspenseful.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**I Don't Own Degrassi. Just this story and idea.**

* * *

Jake drove me to school with his truck. I was first to get out. I was about to run before he suspects something. I didn't tell him yet. I couldn't. So I yelled a quick thanks to him and ran. But before I could step on the sidewalk, I already saw Alli, Eli, and Adam. They were at the entrance of the school. Hmm. . .maybe they can't see me?

Well, out of my luck, Alli was first to spot me. Damn! It's probably Jake's truck that gave it away.

I saw her ran towards me. Even though she was wearing a six-inch high-heels. She was trying to run down the big seven steps. I decided to watch her. This could be funny. I need a good laugh right now.

I noticed three Ice Hounds teammates were standing in her way, talking to each other. I burst out laughing when she pushed them out-of-the-way. One of them feel flat on their butt. They glared at her and told her to watch it. But she just gave them the finger and continued to run after me. But she then fell down the seven steps. A few people laughing at her, including me. She then shrugged it off like nothing happened. She continued to run towards me and she finally did. She starting panting, begging for oxygen. She then placed a hand on my shoulder. Then after a few seconds, she went back to normal.

"That was quite the fall there," I joked.

"Yeah like the one you had yesterday morning," She said. I gotta admit, she just got me back.

Then soon enough Adam and Eli ran towards me. They were both panting,"How. . .was. . .the. . .hospital. . .?" Adam asked, still panting.

"Yeah. . ." Eli said, still panting,"Did. . .they. . .find. . .anything. . .wrong with. . .you?"

I would normally laugh at them. But I didn't feel like laughing. I gulped. I couldn't tell them, but I know I have to.

"Um. . .they just said that it was a fever. I didn't eat enough and they told me to eat more," I lied. I can't believe I lied to them! Ugh! I'm a horrible person. But what they don't know won't hurt them right? I gave them the biggest, fake, smile anyone could ever do.

"Oh," Eli said in relief,"Then we'll make sure that you eat more, okay babe?"

"Sure babe," I replied back with a smile and I kissed his cheek. This hurts me. Lying to the love of my life. He is supposed to know everything that is going on. But if I did tell him, he would be hurt. And I can't stand to see him get hurt again. I remember last time he crashed his hearse for me and he got hurt because of me and I broke his heart. I don't want to hurt him again. So I had to keep my mouth shut.

"Are you sure your okay?" Adam asked me. He's always so caring. That's why he's like a brother to me. He always looks out for me.

"Yes, I'm sure," That was more of a half lie. I do feel okay but I know that I'm not really okay.

Then Alli gave me a huge hug,"I'm so glad your okay Clare-bear." She then broke the hug and her eyes met mine,"But if there was something wrong, you would definitely tell us right?"

I gulped the air that I kept in. That's what hurt me. Lying. I'm not suppose to. People say it's a 'sin' but I think that's a lie. Boy there are liars in this world and I have to be one of them.

"Of course I would tell you guys," I lied. Ugh! What's wrong with me.

Eli gave me a sincere smile and kissed me on my forehead.

I just remembered something. I forgot to take my prescription. I have to take four pills a day and drink water and eat with it. And I forgot to do that this morning. If I don't take my medication, then there is gonna be a serious problem. If I don't take them. . .there's a strong chance that Clare Edwards won't be in this world anymore.

When Eli, Alli, Adam and I sat on our lunch table, they began to eat their lunch. Like I said, I need food to help with my medication. And I can take my pills in front of them. They will suspect something. So I stuffed half a ham and cheese sandwich, a small carton of yogurt, and a bottle of water in my purse. I looked around to see no one saw me.

Phew! That was a close one.

I stood up and got their attention,"I have to go to the bathroom, okay?"

They nodded and went back to eating. I then race-walked inside the school and into the girls bathroom. I took a quick look to see no one inside. I then ran up to one of the mirrors that was above the sink.

I popped four pills in my face and opened the cap of the bottled water and took six big gulps. I felt the pills dissolve in my mouth and I quickly swallowed. I then took out my sandwich and took five big bites, leaving only the crust. I hate the crust.

I then took out the yogurt and my plastic spoon and I quickly ate it. I don't know why I have to do is fast, but I knew I have to before anyone suspects why I'm gone for so long. After I finished eating everything, I put the vile back in my purse, but only to realize that it's empty.

Crap! Dammit! Why now?!

I need those pills! If I don't take them I could die! Why must this happen to me?! Why?!

To let my anger out, I threw the vile across the bathroom and it hit the wall. I glared at the empty vile laying on the tiled floor. Stuck between the border of the two squares.

I then heard a flush. I turned my head to see someone come out of the stall. I saw a girl, obviously, and I quickly knew who she was. She has very long, curly, dark brown hair. It reached her mid-back. I remember having long hair like that. All long and curly. That's what I loved about it. Now it was short and in a few days or weeks, I'm gonna lose all my hair.

She has fair skin but it looked more of a tan or mocha color. She also has dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black tank-top with a black leather jacket over it. She was also wearing long, tight denim pants. I also noticed that she has big, gold hoop earrings. And she has a black purse and black high heels boots.

I knew who she was. She was the one who stole Alli's boyfriend twice, was a drug-dealer, a stealer, and joined a lot of gangs. She was also the only female antagonist in the school.

Bianca DeSousa.

"Take a picture Edwards," She spat at me,"It'll last longer."

But the worst thing was is that she came out of the last stall. So she probably heard me throw the vile. Wait. . .the vile!

I watched her look at the empty vile and picked it up. I wanted to run up to her and snatch the vile away from her, but she would probably beat me senseless before I'll even have the chance. She was reading the vile.

"You were the one who threw this?" She asked, but she knew what the answer was. Yes.

Her eyes then met mine and she took a few steps towards me,"Clare. . .these pills. . .it says that they are to help people we they have brain tumors and/or brain cancer."

I just gulped and nodded. I think I heard her gasped a little. Then she spoke,"Clare. . .do you. . ."

I know what her question was going to be. So I nodded and took the vile away from her. Since she knows that I have to take these pills, I guess it was time for me to come out of the closet. Looks like she is the first one I was gonna tell.

"Remember yesterday when I passed out in the hallway?" I asked and she nodded her head. She was waiting for more and I inhaled deeply and continued,"Well, that was one of the side-effects from my illness. It turns out it was a minor seizure. Then Alli forced me to go to the hospital and I accepted it. I realized a few weeks ago that I had a bump on my back and I thought that it wasn't anything serious. But it turns out it was. I have cancer. And the tumor in my head is the size of a seed now. But it'll keep growing and growing. So to try to stop it, I need to take these pills. But, as you asked, I did threw them at the wall because it was empty. I need to refill it. If I don't take the pills. . ." I was scared to say the next line but I had to woman up and say it,"I could die."

She looked at me shocked. That was the same expression me, mom, and Glen had. But Bianca didn't look like she was gonna cry. Her mouth kept opening and closing. She was trying to speak, but she couldn't find the words.

Then after a couple of minutes,"Do you. . .need a ride."

I looked at her like she had five heads. Was she serious? We barely know each other.

"W-what?"

"You heard me Saint Clare. I'm driving you to the pharmacy," She stated in a strict and firm voice.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked her. Why is she helping me?

"Because you need all the help you can get. And I'm willing to help you fight through this," She answered and then burst out a laugh,"I know we aren't besties and neither are me and Backwoods Bhandari but you are a good person. You deserve it."

I couldn't help but smile,"Looks like you aren't so bad after all. You. . .have changed," And then I wiped some happy tears away.

"Come on now," She laughed and patted my shoulder,"No tears." We both jumped at the sound of the school bell.

We laughed and me and her locked arms and excited the bathroom. I did receive a few strange looks from some students. I know what they're thinking; why am I, Clare Edwards, the saint and good girl of the school and Bianca DeSousa, the bad girl and bully of the school doing together?

But I just ignored the whispers. But I did see my two best friends and boyfriend watching us.

Alli looked confused and slightly angry that I was walking with Bianca. Those two are enenimes. Adam looked confused as well and maybe a bit frightened. I mean Bianca did tell the whole school that Adam was a transgendered and he got bullied. Eli? He looked worried, confused, and shocked. Wondering why am I walking with her and where am I going? I mouthed 'don't worry' and then blew him and kiss and mouthed 'I love you'.

I think I saw him smile.

Then we exited the school, walking to Bianca's black Lexus car. She sat on the driver's seat and I sat next to her. I buckled up but she didn't. Wow, she must love danger.

Then we drove off to the pharmacy to pick up my refill. I still can't believe she would do this for me. And care for me. And is worried for me.

"So. . ." She just had to start up a conversation,"Did you tell anyone that you have cancer?"

I shook my head 'no' then explained,"I couldn't. I can't stand to see their heartbroken faces when I told them."

"So what are you going to lie to them?" She asked.

I shrugged,"Maybe one day."

She then let out a late,"Yeah, I get it. Better late than never, right? I understand. But you have to tell them. You can't keep this a secret."

I sighed miserably and dramatically,"I know! It's just. . .it's gonna be hard."

"Hey, you told me," She argued.

I nodded,"Yeah, but you found my vile. So of course you were gonna find out."

"I'm just worried about you Edwards," She confessed and I looked at her in shock,"You are a good person. You don't deserve to have anything bad come in your way, let alone cancer. I just can't stand to see my friend die."

I held my breath. Did she just say we're friends. Me and Bianca? That's a shocker. Even for me.

She really is a nice person. She has changed. Probably because she wants to try to make a better impression of herself. That is if she wants to stay with Drew. But his mother doesn't approve of her.

But hey, she is wrong.

Bianca gave up everything to try to make everyone happy. Look's like I'm on that list.

It's good to have another friend that cares about me. Even though they were once horrible to everyone, including my friends.

But hey, who are we to judge of who people are?

* * *

**That last line is true. You should never judge people for who they are. Bianca is setting a good example.  
**

**I told you this chapter was going to be longer!**

**Anyways, 5 REVIEWS for an update!**


	3. Hanging Out With the Right Crowd

**I hope you all love the seond chapter with the Bianca/Clare friendship. Those two make great friends actually.  
**

**Bianca is trying to change her ways, and she might succeed.  
**

**And she is helping Clare win this battle with her brain cancer.**

**I Don't Own Degrassi. Just this amazing story!  
**

* * *

After me and Bianca picked up my prescription, we drove back to the school. I looked at my refilled vile. It had about twenty pills in it. That means that this should last me five days. Thank God I have a new bottle of these pills. All thanks to Bianca. If it wasn't for her, I would have another seizure or worst, die. I gave her a big smile and she parked her car in the school parking lot.

"Thanks Bianca," I thanked her once we got out of the car and walked to school together.

"Your welcome C. But I'd prefer if you called me Bee," She pointed out and I let out a chuckle.

"Okay Bee. So my nickname is 'C' now?" I asked and she looked at me with a huge smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"That's right!"

We were both laughing and we both went to our next class; Science. We put on our goggles, our white cloaks, and paired up with our partners. But I was barely paying attention. I was paired up with Alli so that's a good sign. She's still my best friend. And she is addicted to science.

"So. . .what are you making there?" I asked, starting a conversation.

She looked at me and gave me a smile,"I didn't see you there Clare-bear." It's as if she ignored or forgot my question because she asked,"What were you and Bianca doing outside of school?"

I looked up to seen concern in her eyes. Maybe jealousy too. I couldn't tell her. I have to wait till the time is right. She was tapping her pencil impatiently, waiting for my answer.

"I uh. . .had to go to. . .the pharmacy." I answered. Wait, did I just say that.

Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I was mentally slapped myself. Now she's gonna ask me why I went to the pharmacy. And especially with Bianca. Dammit Alli, why do you have to be so smart? And always being the chatterbox you are?

"Why were you and Bianca at the pharmacy?" Alli asked. See? I knew it. She can be so predictable sometimes.

I then remembered Bianca telling me that her aunt was sick and see needed medication. So I came up with the perfect lie,"Bianca was in the bathroom the same time I was. She said that she had to go to the pharmacy to pick up medication for her aunt due to her obeseness. But she didn't have money so I decided to help her out. Come on Alli, you know how I love to help people out when they're in need."

Alli looked like she wanted to argue, but she knew that she had to keep her mouth shut. Hah! Never underestimate the power of Clare Diana Edwards! I always win at the end.

"So back to my question; what are you making there?" I asked pointed at the beakers full of different types of liquid. And there was a fire lit above one of the beakers. Alli gave me a smile.

"Clare-bear, you know how I love science right?" She asked rhetorically. I rolled my eyes; of course I knew she loved silence. If I didn't know better, I'd say she loves science more than her family.

"Of course I know you love science Alli. You're a chatterbox about all the time. That's like the number one topic, besides boys and shopping. You said that you wanted a scholarship for science," I explained and she nodded frantically.

"That's right! So this is my goal," She said pointing at the beakers,"In order to go to have that scholarship I want, I have to do different experiments that can help people everywhere. And what is the problem around America lately?"

That got me thinking. But thinking a lot gives me a headache so I quickly guess,"Um. . .money?"

She gave me a serious look,"No! Little by little the population grows of people having cancer. So what I am planning to do is solve the cure for cancer. That way I can get my scholarship and help everyone. Right now, curing the different types of cancer is my goal."

I was shocked. She wants to help the people who try to fight cancer. She really cares for people around the world. I gave her a huge smile. Somehow, it made me felt better and safer. If she was curing cancer, that somehow means that she is willing to help people like me. Helping. . .me.

"Wow," I said in astonishment,"That is very bold of you Alli. I'm proud of you."

She then squealed and gave me a huge hug,"Thank you Clare-bear!"

I watched her mixing different chemicals into different beakers. I then saw Bianca sit across from me. Her partner was Liam. Liam is my friend too but we barely talk to each other. But we are still friends.

Bianca caught me staring at her and we both shared a wide smile. She gave me a wink and I let out a quiet laugh.

Somehow, I think this day got better.

_**"There goes a fighter! Oh! There goes a fighter! Ey! Here comes the fighter! Oh! And  
that's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me. . .  
This one's a fighter"  
**_**~Gym Class Heroes ****ft Ryan Tedder**

I woke up the next morning to hear my phone rang and I listen to my ringtone. It played my favorite song. The fighter by Gym Class Heroes and Ryan Tedder. I especially love the chorus. I love this song.

I looked at my phone to see a text from Eli. It read: _Hey babe. C u at school. I love u!_

I love that text. Especially the 'I love you'. He always calls or texts me to say that. I let out tears of happiness. It feels nice to be loved by someone you love.

After I got dress, I went downstairs to eat my pills, drink a cup of orange juice, and two waffles. Jake drove me to school. He was asking me what's wrong because he saw mom and Glen crying and why I took those pills and what they are for. I gulped, but I covered it with a lie. He just gave me a sincere smile; glad to see that I was 'okay'. Once he parked in the parking lot, I rushed into the school. I didn't want anyone to see me or find me.

Right now. . .I just wanted to cry. Bawl. Sob. Scream. So I went to the gymnasium. I sat on one of the bleachers. I didn't care if I skipped English class. I was slightly worried of everyone wondering why I skipped and where I was and what was going on. It's just too much. Dealing with a hundred questions, only one answer to give. And that one answer has to be the most painful answer I could ever give.

I then let the tears out. They were coming out like crazy. I bended over and cupped my hands together to cover my wet and sticky face. To try to cover my puffy, red eyes. Even though no one was here to see me.

But, somehow, I felt like a coward. Pathetic. As if I couldn't beat this. This was a huge battle and I'm losing it by each second. I don't even think I'm even a fighter anymore.

"Wow, Saint Clare crying, you don't see that very often."

I snapped my head to see someone next to me. I knew who he is. Still with that cocky grin. Way different from Eli's. Mike Dallas.

"Um. . .what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I think I should ask you that. I was on my way to get the gear for hockey practice but. . .you know the rest," He answered with a short laugh. I rolled my eyes. He can be so immature.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked, sort of annoyed.

"I don't know. . .I'm bored too I guess," He answered with a shrugged. And then he elbowed my arm.

"What?" I asked, finally facing him.

He held his hands up in surrender,"Geez. Respect," He then put his hands down and laughed,"I heard that you took down one of my boys when we all fought at your birthday party."

I smirked and then replied,"Yeah the birthday party that took place in Fiona's loft and to one you and your 'boys' crashed into."

He started to laugh even more,"Yeah well, maybe if you hadn't written that article and got us off the ice for three weeks and got detention. . ."

"Hey! You deserved it!" I argued.

"Hey! I didn't do anything to you!" He argued back.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't kiss me!" I spat right back and we were both glaring at each other. Face-to-face. We were really pissed because our noses were almost touching. NOT in a romantic way!

We both had our fists clench. And after a few minutes of staring each other down. . .we both broke down into laughter.

"Can't we just put this behind us?" I asked, between laughter.

"Yeah. Total water under the bridge." He responded and we both stop laughing. This was kind of awkward. But hey, our rivalry is now deceased.

"But seriously," He said in a serious tone,"Why are you here?"

I hesitated. I had to think of a lie,"Um. . .well. . .I just felt like skipping class that's all."

He let out a huge laugh,"Okay Edwards, I know that's a lie."

I gave him an accusing look. Waiting for an explanation.

"Okay one; it is hard to believe that you 'felt' like skipping because you are a goody-goody and two; I saw you crying. That definitely means that something is wrong."

I let out a sigh and put my hands to my forehead. He got me. For a held-back, he sure is smart to put the pieces together.

"So. . .what's up?" He asked again. Wow, it's like twenty questions or something.

I sighed. For some reason I had to tell him what I'm really feelings inside,"I'm just so. . .scared. . .anger. . .confused. . . depressed. . ." I was trailing on until he interrupted me.

"Any particular reason?"

I sighed again and faced him,"Let's just say that. . .I'm not feeling good."

He nodded. I know he didn't know the full story.

"Well, if you have any trouble. . .you know were to come to," He said gesturing himself.

I gave him a smile. He then held out his fist and we both fist-pumped. Looks like I made another friend.

"Thanks Dallas," I said and he gave me one more smile.

"So. . .about knocking one of my 'boys' down. . ." I knew where he was going with this.

"Looks like me and Katie can throw a good punch," I laughed,"How's you nose."

"It's better. But damn Edwards, your boyfriend can throw a good punch," He stated and we both laughed. Again. This felt nice. I need more memories like this. Good memories will replace the bad ones after all.

We both heard the bell ring. We both gave each other a really, big hug and we both made our way to the cafeteria. With me sitting with my friends and him sitting with the rest of the Ice Hounds team.

After school was over, I gave Adam and Alli a big hug and I gave Eli a kiss of the cheek. I waved goodbye as Jake drove me home. Mom and Glen decided to keep quiet of the 'me having cancer' thing. They knew that it was my business and I could tell anyone I want, when I want.

Which might be a long time. Sigh. I hardly can't wait for tomorrow. Because I'm thinking of telling everyone.

Hey, I am a fighter after all. And it took me till now to realize it.

I guess I've hung out with the right crowd.

* * *

**Wow the Dallas/Clare friendship now. I love that friendship. I will add more of them tomorrow. But there will be some SERIOUS drama.  
**

**If you give me 5 REVIEWS then I'll update.**


	4. What the Hell Is Happening?

**I hope you all love the third chapter with the new friendship of Dallas/Clare. Those two make pretty cool friends actually. I liked how they were once enemies.  
**

**Well, here's the fourth chapter. This is where the most craziest DRAMA starts!**

**I Don't Own Degrassi. Just this amazing story!  
**

* * *

Instead of Jake driving me to school today, I walked instead. I don't know why but I like to walk. Feeling the breeze against my hair. Well, the hair that might go away in the future.

I remembered to take my pills. And thank God Jake didn't see me. He's seen me take those pills for the past three mornings and he keeps questioning me what it's for. I couldn't handle that right now. So, taking a walk would be better to avoid the conflict.

I looked to see no body around the school's steps. That's awkward. There is always someone that is around the steps. Nobody is inside the school at this time. I shrugged it off and when inside.

I then spotted trash cans on the floor, paper, chairs, school supplies and a lot of other garbage. The place is a pigsty! I looked up to see all the students running, yelling, and crashing everything!

My eyes went nervously side-to-side. What the heck is going on here?

There was shoving, yelling, and it was like a prison riot in here. When I mean by the students acting like immature animals, this is exactly what I meant.

I tried to push my way through the crowd. Trying to find out what's causing all this commotion. A lot of people were shoving me back. How rude. I almost stumbled back.

I was also trying to find anyone that I knew familiar. Adam. Eli. Fiona. Bianca. Alli. Anyone to be exact.

I was then pushed to the floor. I looked up with fearful eyes. There was a guys standing above me. Glaring at me menacingly. I was trying to crawl away because, in the look in his eye, it looks like he was about to murder me. He took a few steps towards me but then some other dude blocked him. His back facing me but his body blocking the guy's path. It seems as if he is trying to protect me? I was still on the ground, watching the scene. But my eyes were still wide.

"Leave her alone before I break your face," Was his reply. I know that voice too well. It was, yet again, Mike Dallas.

He pushed the guy away and turned to face me. He held out his hand and I took it. I got up and he looked at me with full concern.

"Are you okay Edwards?"

I chuckled at my nickname. Well, one of them. I have a ton of nicknames. Saint Clare, Baby Edwards, Little Edwards, Edwards, Clare-bear and a few more.

"Yeah I'm okay Dallas," I then realized that the commotion was still going on. But it was getting more violent by the minute.

"What's going on?!" I screamed so he could hear me. I had to yell because there was more shouting surrounding us.

"You know Becky, right?!" He screamed back and I nodded,"My boy Luke's little sister?! You know, the one you and Katie took down at your party?!" I nodded twice, adding laughter to it.

"Yeah I know her! What about her?!" I asked, well screamed. I then saw a trash can flying towards us. Me and Dallas ducked at the same time.

What the heck has happened to this school?! These people are acting like animals! Where in Gods name are the adults? The teachers? The police? Anyone?

Then Dallas continued to scream,"She's trying to kick someone out of this school and everyone is protesting!"

I know why he screamed louder. The shouts surrounding us were louder. I wanted to cover my ears but I had to hear was Dallas meant by 'Becky kicking someone out of the school'.

"What do you mean?!" I screamed back,"She can't do that! Who is she trying to kick out?!"

Before he could answer, I saw Adam appear down the hall. I tried to walk, well, run towards him but everybody shoving each other was blocking my path. This was impossible.

I then felt Dallas grab my arm and he shoved everybody out-of-the-way so we both could get to Adam. Looks like having a friend as a jock is very helpful.

We then reached to Adam then noticed his crestfallen expression. His eyes look watery and he had looked like he was about to kill the first person he sees. I noticed that he was also put on his hoody. I knew something was definitely wrong with him. I mean, he is my best friends. And we stick together, thick and thin.

"Adam what's wrong?" I asked in a gentle voice. There wasn't much commotion in this hall. There was only about like five or six people.

"Becky. . ." He sniffled,"she's. . ."

I waited for his answer. Becky what? What's going on with her?

"Becky what Adam?" I asked shaking his shoulder, making him face me,"Tell me. You can tell me anything-"

"SHE'S TRYING TO KICK ME OUT OF THE SCHOOL!" He screamed at me and he started to bawl.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. I felt tears ready to come out. I can't believe this.

Why? Why is Becky doing this? Why Adam? WHY! Why are there so many questions but no answers? This. . .this wasn't fair.

"WHY!" I asked him, but I also screamed my lungs out. I was shocked. Astonished. Depressed.

He sniffled more and his nose turned red, but no tears were coming out. But he did answer,"She. . .she thinks that I. . .I just don't belong in this school."

Oh hell no! I'm sorry for my language but this was the last straw. This was unfair. I thought the 'picking-on-Adam' thing was over! What the hell!?

Then Dallas patted his back but then Adam pulled me into a tight hug. I felt his shoulders going up and down rapidly. I knew he was crying. Letting it all out. It reminds me off. . .me. How I was this depressed when I found out I have brain cancer.

Dr. Andrews called and told me that next check up won't be until a month or so. Until then, I have to take these pills.

But enough about me, now this is the time for Adam. To hell with my problems!

"You're not going anywhere," I stated in a firm voice. Like hell he's going to leave this school. He's been through so much. No one, and I mean, NO ONE is going to take Adam away from me!

I felt him pulled out of the hug and asked me with confused and yet, hopeful, eyes,"What?"

"Yeah what?" Dallas asked too. He was just as confused and hopeful as Adam. I know these two live together, alone with Drew and his mother. There are like brothers. And I'm not gonna let Adam out of the picture.

I was about to answer, or better yet, hunt Becky down. But then Riley and Zane came from the hall. Both off them either punching the wall or the lockers. Uh oh, this can't be good.

I realized they had the same expression like Adam had. But they had menacing glares. I knew they weren't angry at us, but I'm pretty sure they were angry at a certain Christian girl with long strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked them. Those two were like brothers to me. A couple of years ago, when I would get picked on, they would defend me. And sort of act all protective and bodyguard-like.

Zane was first to speak,"This!" He took out a paper which looks like a flyer. And I noticed it had a picture of Becky Baker on the cover. Looking so innocent when really, she is the cold-hearted witch.

I snatched it out of his hands as I read the paper:

**Down With the LGBT**

**_I, Rebecca Baker, am sick and tired of this so-called club called "LGBT" or also known as Lesbians, Gays, Bisexuals, and Transgenders Club. Is this really how the school should be with these types of people who are coming off as 'normal'? No! I say we should stick up and fight.  
Because these types of people are creating a sin. Not just to themselves, but the world too. If we continue to have these types of students, roaming in this school any longer, than they are going against everything that is in the Bible. And we don't want these types of students in our school.  
I think we should start with Adam Torres. He comes off as a 'boy' when really he is just kidding himself. He's not really a boy, he's a girl in a so-called disguise. He can't learn to except himself and neither can the LGBTs in this school.  
_**

**_So join me, Rebecca Baker, and form a pep rally to get rid of the LGBT club once and for all!_**

I felt hot tears stream down my face. This wasn't fair! Becky can't do this! This has to be against the school code. She can't take down a club without the principal's permission. And I'm pretty sure that the principal would allow this as well.

But if there is one this I learn from Eli about Becky; she'll always try to get what she wants. A go-getter.

I stuffed the flyer in my pocket. Just wait till everybody gets a load of this. Because it seems that none of my friends (except for Adam, Dallas, Zane, and Riley) are here.

I know what I needed to do. I need to find the loudmouth witch that is causing all this harm to the school; Becky Baker.

Looks like Little Miss Innocent is not so innocent after all.

I felt my fists clench and so did my jaw. I stomped my way over to the halls. Hoping to find Becky. That little Ms. Not So Innocent isn't gonna win. And she is gonna regret ever messing with Adam. As I use to say to Dallas when we were enemies: You mess with my friends, you mess with me.

I then felt all eyes on me as I stormed through the halls. I then heard a ton of footstep following mine.

"Clare wait up!" I heard Dallas and Adam yell in unison as they caught up next to me.

I heard a lot of whispering from behind me. A few of them said:

Clare has the guts

Is Edwards gonna be Baker up?

Is she gonna stop her?

Cat fight!

What's gonna happen?

Will theRE be a protest?

Wow, Saint Clare is sticking up to Saint Becky

YOU GO CLARE!

I smiled at the last comment. But Becky is no saint at all. What she is doing is a sin and if anyone thinks she is a saint like me, they are totally wrong.

We then stopped in the corner of the hallway, across from the tech lab. I saw Becky. She looked at me in fear and shock. She should be. He looked from side to side to figure out what to do.

I stomped my way over towards her. With my eyes glaring daggers. My fists and jaw clenched.

I was a few feet away from her when suddenly, I felt someone push me to the ground. I heard the crowd gasp. And I opened my eyes to see who pushed me. And it was one of the Ice Hounds. The one that was Becky's evil brother.

Luke Baker.

"You better stay away from my sister, Edwards!" He threatened.

I then saw someone approach the antagonist. It wasn't Dallas. But he was one of the bullies, but I heard he changed his ways.

Owen Milligan.

"You don't touch her! You got that Baker?!" He yelled and Luke just laughed while I felt Adam and Dallas pick me up.

I was stunned to see Owen sticking up to me. First Bianca, then Dallas, and now Owen? Who knew that I, Clare Diana Edwards, could have friends with bullies?

I like this new generation :)

Luke continued to laugh then went back to his serious tone,"I'm not going anywhere, Milligan." He mocked him.

Then it was Owen's turn to laugh,"You see Baker. . .that wasn't really a question," He then picked him up by the collar,"It was more of an order."

He then threw Luke across the hallway, where he now had a bloody nose.

Owen turned to give me a warm smile, which I happily returned.

But now to get back to business.

I spotted Becky next to the water fountain. With nervousness and fear in her eyes. But in my eyes, they were full of anger.

I stomped towards her,"Becky! What the hell?!"

She gasped at my language and so did the crowd behind me,"Don't you dare use the 'H' word!"

I laughed harshly,"Whatever. What the heck is this?!" I took out the crumbled up flyer and opened it up and pointed at it,"Why are you doing this? What point are you trying to prove?"

"As it states, it's to take down the LGBT club," She answered like she was innocent. I rolled my eyes and gave her a harder glare.

"AND it states to expel all the students that were in the LGBT club and especially Adam!" I screamed in her face. She looked taken aback,"Why are you doing this Becky? What did we do to you?"

"This school has a sin! The LGBT club?! That is a disgrace to humanity and to our Lord and Savior," She answered.

I just laughed harshly and shook my head and mumbled,"You are so stupid."

She then looked at my chest and pointed at it,"How dare you wear that," I realized she was pointing at my cross,"That is to symbolized our Lord and Savior. You're suppose to be a Christian! You are supposed to know that homosexuality is wrong!"

"I'm more Christian than you'll ever be," I spat and quickly added,"You can't decided to kick students out."

"No, that would be me," I heard principal Simpson announce, coming out of nowhere,"And this riot is over! Everyone report to class immediately!"

With that, slowly by slowly everyone went to class. I then looked behind me to see all my friends and Eli run towards me. But Mr. Simpson was still in front of me. I could tell he wanted to have a conversation with me. So I stood still, but I could feel the others behind me.

"Principal Simpson," I spoke first,"You can't let someone student think that it's okay to kick out and disrespect other students just because they are different! I mean-"

He held up his hand, making me shut my mouth. He sighed,"I know this is wrong for Rebecca Baker to do and I don't approve of her actions either," He pondering then added,"You remembered how to protested against the Shep right?"

I smiled at that memory. That was the best day of my life.

Mr. Simpson continued,"Well if you were to do the same against Rebecca then this conflict resolution would be over with." With that, he walked right back to his office.

I finally turned around and faced the crowd. I, of course, saw Adam, Dallas, and Eli. Also Marisol, Jake and Katie holding hands, Alli, Jenna, Connor, Dave, Imogen and Fiona cuddling, and K.C.

"Clare, what was he talking about?" Eli asked and added,"What was that all about?"

I just gave everyone my wide smile that stretches from ear-to-ear. They all gave me a confused look but I saw Alli smile and walk up to me.

"You know what this means right?" I asked her.

"Yep," Alli answered and wrapped an arm around my shoulder,"We are gonna protest against Becky. Clare Diana Edwards style!"

* * *

**Looks like it's Clare VS Becky. Even though I love those two as friends, I decided to add drama to the story. I know some of you are Becky fans but this is a good story.  
**

**Anways...REVIEW!**


End file.
